Behind the Shadows
by YamiWestley
Summary: **FINISHED** Kaiba's old friend moves into Domino, she's secretly a rare hunter out to take Kaiba out. (Hopefully no Seto romance) [AHH! NOT! It's ALL Kaiba romance!!]
1. Saved By the Shadow

DISCLAIMER- I don't though I wish I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *sigh*If only I did...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yugi sighed as he walked home along. Though today wasn't like any other day, walking his way home from the bus stop he was dropped at, there was just this sense of aloneness inside of him. Yet Yugi knew that he was far from along..........  
  
The sprit of the puzzle was there, guiding him for every move his body made. Ever since Yugi's victory at Duelist Kingdom, he seem to have been specking of something more then ever; destiny. Yugi gave a glance at the ground and walked slowly, or so he thought. He suddenly felt a pull of his jacket as he was dragged up against a wall of an alley and watched the man who pulled him there.  
  
He was tall Kaiba sized; Yugi pictured, with large shoulders, huge knuckles red from a pounding of some other poor soul. His eyes red with glowing fire. Yugi quivered as he spoke in a harsh tone.  
  
"Give me your money kid. And give it fast, I haven't got all week." He spat.  
  
"I....I...I don't have any." Yugi whispered. The man raised his fist to strike; Yugi closed his eyes wishing with all his heart his friends were here. Then a bang spit the air, Yugi looked up. The man once before him was on the ground, just lying there. Yugi began to speck but no words would come out and turned down the alley. His eyes widened as he looked. A figure in a black cloak covering all but the mouth stood; but as quick as it came, it vanished without a trace.  
  
Yugi's heart began to race as he ran quickly back to the game shop, was it only his imagination or was something really there? Yugi shock his head and raced back home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. A Ghost? Or Another Nightmare?

"Yugi just saw a ghost, that was it." Tea argued with Joey.  
  
"Ghosts don't have bones, don't you read?" Joey snapped, "It's probably some dark lord or something. Or someone else wanting Yugi's Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"True," Tea sighed, "So who do you think it was?"  
  
"I don't know," Yugi spoke silently. "Who ever it was didn't show its face. It may be working for Marik for all I know." Not far away, another man was overhearing Yugi's conversation. Seto Kaiba smirked 'Ghosts?' the word fluttered though his mind 'If Yugi's correct about this then I guess I better watch out as well.' Kaiba's eyes directed to his Egyptian god card, Obalisk the Tormenter. 'Sooner or later that thing will come for me as well.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Yugi. I'll see you around, got to go!" Joey waved at his other comrades and turned his head, walking in the same direction Yugi did the day before. 'I wonder if it was Yugi's eyes fooling him,' Joey's brown eyes looked down the cold alley, 'this is where Yugi said he saw the figure.' Joey walked slowly into the alley, yet still he heard his own footsteps, his own breathing.  
  
"Is anyone here?" his mind raised fast. Am I alone? Who is this, stalking me? A dark figure emerged in view. 'Exactly as Yugi described it' Joey's painted turn slowly into a smile.  
  
"What do you wish of me?" it's voice was almost spit in two, like there were two totally different people inside of it. One was a soft voice, like a female's. Another was cold rough, almost like Marik's.  
  
"Tell me, who are you? I don't mean harm I just, would like to thank you for saving my friend yesterday."  
  
"I can't speak my name stranger."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My master wouldn't allow it." With that, it was vanished without a trace.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yugi I saw it!" Joey nodded exactly. Yugi's eyes widened and then he sighed "But Yugi, I've got a bad feeling this means trouble." 


	3. The New Girl

A lass strolled into Domino High, her eyes appeared almost crystal, her long curly hair rippled though the wind. Even though she looked beautiful, there was a dark secret hidden within her soul. Lingering around for the time when it will reveal it's true form . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Class, this is Miss Lila Homes." Yugi's teacher pointed his finger at her. "She's an exchange student from America."  
  
Kaiba sighed, 'Great, another annoying female around' he turned around and the two met eye to eye. Kaiba's normally emotionless face curled up into a smile. 'I knew our paths would cross someday.'  
  
The teacher motioned towards his Kaiba "You can sit next to Seto Kaiba he's . . ." Lila held up her hand, cutting him off.  
  
"I know who you mean." Her heals clapped over to his desk, "So Seto, we meet again."  
  
"I knew we would." He stood and the two embraced.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Throughout this event, the gang was watching, "Is the world ending, or did I just see Seto Kaiba embrace that new girl?" Tea whispered to Joey, who was too speechless to answer her. Yugi decided to be friendly and walked up.  
  
"Ahh, hello." He spoke softly, "I'm Yugi and that's my friends that are being goofballs down there." Yugi pointed at Tristan, Tea, and Joey, who still just stood there staring  
  
"Hello, Yugi." She smiled, "like he said, I'm Lila and well, does anyone duel here?"  
  
"Yes!" Kaiba and Yugi said in chorus.  
  
"Ohh thank God." She sighed, "if I had to give that up maybe I'd die."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you can steal Yugi's title and become the Queen of Games" Joey strolled over, "Or maybe you can kick Kaiba's tail! Beaten by a girl!" Joey began to crack up while both Lilac and Kaiba just stared at him. "Sorry I'm Joey Wheeler and I was 2nd at Duelists Kingdom!!"  
  
"I heard of that moron, Pegasus?" she giggled, "He like sucked people's souls out of bodies or something like that?"  
  
"You can ask Kaiba that question. HE got his soul caught in a card!" Joey began to poke Kaiba, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, it nice seeing you again Seto." She turned around and left.  
  
"Same here my friend," Kaiba whispered under his breath, "same here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After school, Yugi grasped his backpack and headed home. As he sneakers capped down the street, he began specking to Yami, about her.  
  
'Yami really, I've never seen Kaiba act this way before' Yugi stated to Yami, 'it was almost like he was under some spell or something . . .ether that or they're really good friends. Or he's got a crush on her, which is logical cause she's quite cute'  
  
'Could she have something to do with the figure that you and Joey saw?' Yami inquired.  
  
'Don't know' Yugi sighed. Yugi gazed down the dark alley and gave a jolthed bound backwards. Lila was there, she was pulling on a black cloak and like the last time Yugi gazed down the alley, she vanished into the heavens.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. I'm Only Mostly Kidnapped! There's a Big...

Lila didn't come in the next day of school. Yugi thought he saw a bit of worry on Kaiba's face but it quickly changed to his normal uniform expression.  
  
"Kaiba, where's your girlfriend?" Joey teased, "Weren't you suppose to pick her up?"  
  
"If you say that one more time mutt, you'll wish you were never born!" Kaiba's eyes flashed. Ever though he was angry, Kaiba still felt a small ounce of worry in his usually icy heart. 'Where is she? I would have heard otherwise if she was leaving or sick.' he ran though his mind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tristan decided that Mr. Cold-hearted was a bit too worried that she was just sick for school. He grabbed his stuff and ran out into the rain, 'She might have gotten held up or in fact, worse,' he nodded and headed back into Domino.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A scream pierced though the alleys of Domino City. Inside of the one that Yugi's incident accorded, Lila had her hands full. Her pupils fired at the man with flaming red eyeballs. He glared down the alley as she was slammed against the walls. She inched up and then fell down onto the floor, unconscious. He smirked 'At long last, she's mine.' He lifted the lass's body of the soaked ground. He walked out of it and down the long streets.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tristan's boots clapped along with the rhythm of the rain. 'Hang on' he thought but maybe it was meant for him. Tristan suddenly tripped on a limb and fell into another. His eyes traveled up to him, it was the same guy that kidnapped Lila.  
  
"Rowdy, long time no see but," he gazed up at the comatose body hanging over his shoulder, "who and what is that?"  
  
"None of your business Trist," he growled, turned and walked off. And then . . .the body started to move. Lila jolted up and kicked Raven in the in the stomach. He fell as did she, straight onto the ground . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at Domino High, Tea began getting impatient. 'Tristan may be in big trouble and WE'RE not there to help him. Friendship ALWAYS wins fights!' She glanced at Yugi, who was too busy in his duel monsters match to notice her.  
  
"Tristan's been gone for a while." She whispered to Joey, "Hope he's ok." As she finished her statement, the door burst open. Tristan, along with the now conscious Lila walked in, both absolutely exhausted clasped onto the floor.  
  
Joey spoke first "Yo, Tristan what happened?"  
  
"You don't want to know." He smiled and gazed over at Lila.  
  
"Kaiba here was quite concerned!" Joey began poking him in the shoulder.  
  
"Was not!" Kaiba snapped bitterly. Lila just stared at the two then a long last shook her head. "What happened?"  
  
She sighed and slowly began speaking the story, "He's been bothering me since I've come here, usually I can fight him off but he got the best of me today." She thanked Tristan and then went to go play a game of duel monsters.  
  
Yugi stood away from his friends, rethinking the whole thing. 'You think?' he began speaking nervously to Yami within his mind 'That guy . . .he you know . . .'  
  
'We found who we are looking for, Yugi,' Yami said, 'But I don't think we have much to worry about, for now.' Yugi hoped that Yami was right. But they'd all soon realize that there is more to every person then meets the eye . . . 


	5. Flashback Must Marik Get In the Way of E...

Lila's eyes gazed at the window, 'What does Marik want? I gave his the deal 3 years ago, why is he after me now?'  
  
* * * * * * FLASHBACK* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *  
  
She gazed out of her apartment window, and then sighed remembering the past. The young girl pulled out a locket with a picture of two young boys in it and then sighed again. 'I wonder how they're doing . . .I hope well.' The maiden just stared out the window as everyone walked passed, side-by- side, many of the time in pairs. Tears began to pour down Lila's cheeks as she began to sob.  
  
"I understand your sadness, Lila." a voice came out of nowhere. Her pupils widened.  
  
"Who . . .who . . .who are you? How do you know my name?"  
  
"You're alone aren't you? After they left you ran off didn't you?"  
  
"How did you . . ." she began shaking.  
  
"There's no need for that, girl. I understand your need for someone else in this world and I'm willing to strike you a deal."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Give up a part of your soul to me. At night, you may help me get the power that I seek. By day, you can be average child. In return, you'll never be alone again." She glanced at into the darkness and then nodded. The next second she heard chanted. Lila then felt a little bit funny and fainted to the floor.  
  
* * * END OF FLASHBACK* * * * * * * * * *  
  
'He wants something . . .I don't know what. I guess that's why he's been sending Raven on me. Could it be now that Seto and I reunited he wants to take away our friendship now?' she gazed at him, 'That was the reason why ran away.' She remembered their last goodbye and how she fled. Maybe she could regain the past.  
  
"Seto . . .sorry habit, Kaiba. Are you doing anything this well Saturday?" she walked up to his desk. Kaiba looked up from what he was reading.  
  
"I have a business meeting on Sunday morning but no, not tomorrow." He then pulled out a Palmpilot. "Why? Even though I can guess . . ."  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages . . ." Lila whispered, "You know, maybe we could get together . . ."  
  
"Sure, anyways, Mokuba hasn't seen you in ages."  
  
"I hope he's grown taller since we last met." Lila teased, Kaiba rolled his eyes. Joey watched the two together and just shock his head and turned back to Yugi's duel. 'This is bizarre, Kaiba doesn't even have any friends and yet here's he's conversing with this person we all have never seen before!' Joey just smiled, 'In a whacked since, I'm glad for Kaiba. No, what am I saying, glad . . .for Kaiba?!' Though deep in Joey's heart, he knew that he was happy for him, after all, we all need a best friend . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
YW- You like it?  
  
Joey- -_-` you're making another Kaiba romance story . . .  
  
YW- Am not, Joey!  
  
Joey- *sticks out tongue*  
  
YW- *sticks out her tongue back* so it's short, ahh I ALWAYS make short chappies!  
  
Joey- I like American Idol!  
  
YW- VOTE FOR CLAY!  
  
Joey- *raises an eyebrow*  
  
YW- Sorry. I've got the brain, I'm insane . . .  
  
Joey- You won't stop the power!  
  
YW- See you in pain, yet again.  
  
Joey- You won't stop the power!  
  
YW- Ohh R&R and goodbye! 


	6. Seto's Kiss, Marik's Quest and The Duel!

Lila grabbed her bright blue purse and walked out into the daylight. 'Well, good news about moving back to Domino is that I get to see Seto again. I've missed him so much, along with Mokuba. If he was cute then I wonder how much Mokuba is now.' She walked up to a tall mansion and glanced across the lawn. 'Oh my word this place is huge.' Lila ran the doorbell, a tall figure in a white trench coat opened.  
  
"Lila."  
  
"Seto."  
  
Both said in chorus, "Hi!" Kaiba turned around and started yelling.  
  
"MOKUBA KAIBA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!!!! AND STOP PLAYING THAT VIDEO GAME!!"  
  
A small voice in another room cried, "But I almost have a new high score! Can't you wait?" Lila smiled 'The boy hasn't changed a bit in 6 years.'  
  
Kaiba groaned and rolled his eyes, "I'm leaving soon so don't answer the door if a tall guy in sunglasses knocks . . .and you can order pizza." A short 10 year-old walked to the doorway.  
  
"I can even have extra cheese with sweet peppers and M and M's?" he cried hopingly. The little boy looked up at Lila, "You never told me that you were going out on a date, Seto?"  
  
Kaiba and Lila exchanged glances, "Mokuba, this is Lila . . .Lila, Mokuba so on and so forth."  
  
"THE Lila? The one that the ophange, THAT Lila?"  
  
"That the only one I know."  
  
Mokuba's eyes bulged and he gave a big bear hug, "YOU NEVER SAID SHE WAS COMING!!!"  
  
Kaiba smirked, "Well, you never asked, did you?" Mokuba shock his head. "We'll be back by I guess 5, so don't do anything stupid, OK?"  
  
"Ok," Mokuba groaned but gave a little smile up at Lila, "You aren't going to Kaiba Corp. are you?" Kaiba shock his head. "YEAH!!!" Lila and Kaiba walked out the door and down the long lawn. They were quiet until the reached the street.  
  
"You said that you wanted to meet with me." He spoke sternly, "about what?"  
  
Lila gazed down at the ground, "Well, I guess you've changed and so have I. I guess I just haven't really met eye to eye since 6 years ago at the you- know-where. I just thought that if you weren't busy we could, like you know, hang out." Kaiba's icy eyes softened a bit.  
  
"Affirmative, I can do that." They turned around the street corner and before their minds could catch up with what they were doing, they kissed . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lila sprawled out upon her bed. Her mind was out in space as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. The week's events flashed though her mind. Raven, Marik, the "Kaiba Kissing", and I guess Tristan flew by once or twice. She sighed and began to get ready to leave the apartment. Lila groaned, thinking about how she was going to become some demented mind slave searching for the millennium puzzle. Then it hit her . . .the puzzle! Yugi Mauto had a puzzle around his neck. Maybe that's what he was after . . .even so, it still didn't make a lot of sense to Lila . . .why was he after her for the puzzle?  
  
She slowly pulled on a black robe and gently placed her prized deck into the pocket. "Marik, you can take over now." She sighed. The lass felt no longer anymore control over her body. She walked out and felt Marik pull the hood over her eyes. 'Another long night' Lila thought as she was forced into the twilight . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Joey Wheeler was spending the evening in a similar fashion but not with Marik. Joey lay down on his couch and just began to wander. 'Tristan said that Serenity is do'n fine. But then again . . .man! I'm turnin' into a worry wart!!' he closed his as the endless silence swept over his soul. A ring from the phone suddenly broke the eternal peace.  
  
"Joey," he picked up his communicator. "Tristan, whatcha want?"  
  
"I met up with Lila on the streets, I said hi but she just walked off, like I wasn't there. It's weird, Joey, she was acting like a . . .a . . ."  
  
"Mind slave?" the words poured out of Joey's mouth.  
  
"Exactly, the cloak, everything." Joey began to think this was the answer to all of their questions.  
  
"You didn't say anything to . . ."  
  
"No, he wouldn't listen to me anyways." Joey was thinking he was speaking about the creep Seto Kaiba. "But we can talk about this at school with Yugi. I need to go. Bye!" Tristan hung up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At study hall the next day, Lila watched Yugi's and Joey's duel.  
  
"GO DARK MAGICAIN! DARK MAGIC ATTACK! I guess that brings your life points down to zero, Joey." Yugi cried out. Joey groaned, overly mad that Yugi beat him AGAIN at the game. He gave a half smile at Lila, who was glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"Yah wanna duel me?" Joey put on little "puppy-eyes". She smirked, kind of the way that Kaiba does sometimes, and nodded.  
  
"Bring it on!" Yugi got up out of the chair; Lila sat and quickly shuffled her deck, "Ok lightweight, its time to duel!!"  
  
Kaiba, who was sitting down reading, "A Guide to Total Success for Young CEOs" He glanced over at the two desks 'This should be interesting.' He got up and walked over to the duel.  
  
"For my first move, I'll place Parrot Dragon and one card facedown." She proclaimed. Joey sat thinking, then drew a card and grinned.  
  
"You're finished! I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon to attack your Parrot Dragon!" Lila glared down at his card, 'Why hasn't those idiots taken that card yet?'  
  
"I counter with Mirror Force turning your monster into a pile of dust! And for my next move," she drew 'Yes! And right in front of Seto too!' "I'll finish you with my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Joey's eyes widened. Kaiba winced a little but didn't look the least bit surprised. "And I'll attack your land bringing you LPs down to zip." Joey groaned, and gave a foul look up at Kaiba, who for one unusual moment was smiling.  
  
"You still have that old thing." He smirked, "Figures . . ." She stared into his icy blue eyes and walked over. Lila got up and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"No more fooling Lila. The time has come . . ." a sinister voice spoke.  
  
"Marik!!"  
  
"My sister is interfering with my becoming the Pharaoh. She's hidden the Egyptian God cards, I of coarse, have two, Slyfer the Sky Dragon and Winged Dragon of Ra. You must make sure that the third don't fall into the wrong hands . . ."  
  
"Aren't you the "wrong hands"?" Lila laughed sarcastically. A hot pain ran though her body, "M-M-Marik . . . p-please . . .I-I-I didn't mean that."  
  
"Foolish woman, my sister has already given Obalisk to Seto Kaiba. Take him out . . .and bring his Egyptian God Card to me . . ."  
  
"But . . ." he was gone before she could finish the sentence. Lila looked in the window where Kaiba was standing. 'I can't . . .I won't . . .but . . .' tears started to rain down Lila's soft cheeks, 'What do I do?'  
  
"Trust me . . ." Marik's voice echoed though her head, "you do as I say and I will help you."  
  
"I don't want to hurt my only . . ." she paused then whispered, "friend."  
  
"I AM your only friend," another pain zapped though her soul again. From her position of standing she dropped to her knees.  
  
"I'm . . .sorry."  
  
"Now do as I ask and you WILL defeat Seto Kaiba in a duel. Strip him of Obalisk and hand it to me. If you won't defeat him then I am to do it myself but against your will, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Y-Y- Yes." She stood back up. Her cheeks were wet from crying. 'How can I defeat him? He's the only being on this planet that I can fully understand. I can't loose his friendship now.'  
  
"Lila . . ." Tristan walked out to where she was on her knees, "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"I think may have . . ." she breathed slowly. Tristan got to her level.  
  
"Someone is stalking you isn't it?"  
  
She shock her head and got back up, "No but thank you anyhow. I must get back inside."  
  
"Remember what I said Lila, it's for your own good." A voice spoke inside her head. She shock it off but knew that she couldn't shake Marik off . . . 


	7. Her Last Duel

Lila walked back home to the apartment. 'Marik said that it's best to take Kaiba out now, even though Battle City is starting tomorrow and I could challenge him there. Ahh well, I guess I can just duel him now.' Lila pulled open her closet and got into her black disguise. Kaiba walked by the apartment. 'Just my luck,'  
  
She ran out the door, "SETO KAIBA! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!" Kaiba gives the cloaked figure a stare.  
  
"Battle City starts tomorrow," and sat down into his limo. 'Kaiba Corp.' she thought and raced after the limo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lila raced into Kaiba Corp. "HEY!! You're not allowed in here, this is a strictly Kaiba Corp. employees only zone. Get out!" spoke a security guard. She ran around him and the two started a "cat and mouse chase". "GET BACK HERE!!!" he cried, she ran into Kaiba's office. Someone was there typing on a laptop.  
  
"It seems you've followed me all the way to my office just to duel." He spoke with out looking up. "Funny, isn't it?"  
  
"Enough talk! More duel!" she cried and slapped the laptop back down into the computer. "Unless you're too chicken to duel, I can just take Oblisk the Tormenter now and save you the sorrow . . ." Kaiba leered evilly.  
  
"OK then duel right here and now. But one thing, if I win this you must show yourself to me."  
  
"Deal!" They both got up and started preparing their disk, 'I can't believe my mouth, or at least that I'm talking to Seto this way. It's not like me at all. But then again, Marik is doing most of the dueling here but at least my mind isn't in the Shadow Realm.'  
  
"For my first move," Lila's move, "I play a monster in defense mode and one card facedown."  
  
"And I'll play a Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode and a card facedown as well. Your move."  
  
"Ok, this will be very boring if all we play is defense or in attack but not attacking so I'm switching my Giant Solider of Stone into attack mode and I use Sword of Deep Seated to raise its attack power by 500. So I attack your STUPID Saggi and send him to the Graveyard for all eternity." Kaiba didn't flinch when she attacked.  
  
"You know, I wanted you to do that because my facedown card was the Crush Virus, which all of your monsters with an attack power greater then 1500 are infected, so every time you play a card with an attack power greater then 1500, it will be destroyed. And now to put an end to this, I summon the Lord of D. in attack mode plus two Flutes of Summoning Dragon two bring all my Blue Eyes White Dragons and Komori Dragon out onto the field. I won't attack this turn but next time, you're going down."  
  
Lila cringed, 'Ohh shoot, with that Crush card, all that I can play is defense. Peachy.' "A card in defense mode."  
  
Kaiba smirked, 'I've got this person on the ropes, it's time to put another end to a duelist's career.' "I sacrifice my three Blue Eyes in order to bring forth OBLISK THE TORMENTER!!!!!!!! I first have my Komori Dragon attack your facedown card and then . . ." Fear now began to sweep though Lila's body, "I'm going to use Oblisk to attack your life points directly!" A scream filled the office.  
  
'Marik . . .I'm . . .I'm sorry.'  
  
"I'm sorry is not enough in your case, you failed me and you do know what that means don't you . . ."  
  
'Anything but that!!'  
  
"Now to revile your true identity!" Kaiba yanked off her hood and stepped backwards, eyes in wide surprise, "Lila . . .but why?" She quickly folded her arms over her head.  
  
'You know you can't shake me off, girl. Try hard but in the end, I will be victorious.'  
  
"SETO!!! THERE'S SOMEONE CONTROLLING ME!!! PLEASE HELP!!!" She screamed. "It's Marik . . .I'm sorry . . .please, help I . . ."  
  
'I'm sending your mind to the Shadow Realm, just like all my other failure mind slaves. So you have all eternity to think about Kaiba.' She felt no longer a connection with her body, falling down to her knees.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Kaiba got down to her level, she hugged him a last time, then her mind fell into and endless pit of darkness. 'This is the end.' The though as blackness swelled around her, 'But only my end.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lila . . .are you still awake? I'm not mad, Ok?" Kaiba wondered out loud, the body started to move again but in a freakier fashion.  
  
"I am no longer Lila. Just another enemy I suppose, like Pegasus to you." It spoke, with her same voice but darker, deeper then usual. "She's gone; she gave me a piece of her soul after you were adopted because of loneliness. Your friend was foolish so she gets what she disserved, a trip to the Shadow Realm. But then again, if you beat me in a duel, I can release her mind and bring her back the same as you remember her being. So what will it be?"  
  
"Name your place and time, but do give me your name."  
  
"Marik Istar, tonight on the roof of Kaiba Corp."  
  
"I'm there." Kaiba stormed out of the room, 'I may as well do this first.' He walks back into the office and gently places Lila's body onto a couch. 'I'm going to end this once and for all.' 


	8. It's My War Now

Kaiba raced though the giant office building. 'One minute she's standing before me, another she's gone. I felt her arms around my body but I couldn't feel her at all.' Lightning clashed outside the building. The roof was in clear sight . . .Kaiba darted up the flight of stairs. He walked with great care across the long rooftop. 'He claimed . . .'  
  
"So you came, like I thought you would . . .love is as powerful as they say."  
  
"You wanted a duel . . ."  
  
"I never said that I'd duel you now . . ." the voice echoed against the thunder.  
  
"Why don't you come out and show yourself!" Kaiba yelled, "If you aren't a coward!"  
  
"Who are you calling a coward Seto Kaiba? If you really want to get in my little conflict with your little friend then who am I to object but I warn you, I'm more then you see." Thunder stuck the Kaiba Corp. building. A figure's shadow was cast within Kaiba's eyes. He turned and walked slowly back into the office, like a defeated cat that didn't catch his mouse. 'He will pay for his foolish act of sending her mind to the Shadow Realm. I swear that man will fall to his pathetic knees or my name isn't Seto Kaiba.'  
  
* * * * * *Lila's POV * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I am falling . . .falling in an endless pit of darkness. How could I fail Marik and at the same time still hurt the one I care so much for? I . . .I didn't know it then but, I love Seto. There I said it! I love Seto Kaiba!! When we kissed that day when I went over his house, it was for a reason . . . like it was my destiny. But I guess I shouldn't think about destiny now, I'm plunging down here . . . probably forever. I guess I won't see Seto again . . .or Mokuba . . .ever.  
  
But it's all over for me . . .my final chapter to my book has been written. Who would think that I, Lila Homes, would end up leaving this world like this? My mind trapped in the Shadow Realm and my body an empty shell. I'd be happy if I could be with Seto one last time . . .at least I died in his arms . . .at least . . .goodbye world . . .goodbye Seto . . .  
  
* * * * * * End of POV * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"SETO!! WE NEED TO GET DOWNSTAIRS!! SETO OPEN THE DOOR!!! BATTLE CITY STARTS IN ONE HOUR!! SETO!!" Mokuba banged at the door of Kaiba's office.  
  
"I tried to get him moving all day sir." Said an employee, "He just won't open it . . .doubt you can get him out of there ether."  
  
'This is odd; it's usually Seto that gets me out of rooms. He NEVER did this! Well, there was Duelist's Kingdom when he left me but Seto would have told me if someone defeated him in a duel.' The door opened a crack. "Seto?" Mokuba ran over to his brother, who was over at. Sitting on he couch with his hands on his head.  
  
"Seto, we need to get downstairs. Battle City starts soon, please I . . ."  
  
"Kid, I'm in no condition to duel right now. So a duel monsters tournament isn't really on my mind right now. I just lost something close to me . . .as close as you maybe . . .and it's most likely that I won't be getting it back."  
  
"But . . .what?"  
  
Kaiba sighed, 'How I'm suppose to tell him. If I got broken from it, I don't know what he'll do. But I guess I can't keep it under raps forever.' "It's about Lila . . ."  
  
"What about her . . ."  
  
"She's . . .she's . . .gone." he let it loose 'I must get revenge on this Marik figure. I'll make him regret the day he trifled with me and her.'  
  
"You mean as in forever." Mokuba whimpered.  
  
"I don't know, but it's possible."  
  
"So what are you doing about it Seto?"  
  
Kaiba smirked, "The solution to all of life's problems, Mokuba, duel. Duel my way to the top of the charts. Nothing's standing my way, not Yugi, not Marik. Their in my turf now." 


	9. Journal Writing Can BeA Bummer, Even For...

"May 8th: My life has been bland . . .unless you count the fact that my best friend's mind just got end to the Shadow Realm two miserable days ago. Mokuba's grades have been going down lately, my guess is that he's worried about me. Me, I . . .I don't really know how I feel. It's a strange feeling . . .kind of like she was family but more, much more.  
  
That new game shop opened by a guy with the name of Duke Devlin, Wheeler, or AKA "The Mutt" lost a duel against him and has to be his trusty sidekick for a week. I seem to like the guy, and I find Duke pretty amusing. I will give Joey this much, he did have enough courage to ask if Lila was O.K. I told him the only answer that I knew at that moment: I didn't know. Yugi meacioned something about he met up with someone like that, but it was actually Bandit Keith. So I guess I'm not alone . . .  
  
That about sums up my week. And I'll be writing this at the end of my journal every week until I do: MARIK ISHTAR, YOU'VE MET YOUR MATCH!! PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF SETO KAIBA, CEO OF KAIBA CORPARATION!! I would write in an evil laugh, but that's not my style . . ." (Not Seto's style much, I know. But it makes him sound sort of funny)  
  
Seto Kaiba wrote quickly in his journal. 'I can't believe I've kept this thing all these years.' He thought, 'I wonder when I got . . .' he flipped to the front cover and in bold moderately sloppy letters it say, "HEY SETO!! SINCE YOU GOT ME THAT LOCKET, I THOUGHT I'D GET YOU SOMETHING TOO!! LIKE FOR THE ROAD AND STUFF LIKE THAT!!! I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH THAT I CAN'T EXPRESS IT ON THIS LITTLE PAPER!! GOOD LUCK BEING RICH!!! With love, Lila." Kaiba eyes froze on "Lila" for a second then he turned to another note, from the not-as-messy writing he could see that it was written a lot later.  
  
"Seto:  
  
You still have this old thing! God, you must keep EVERYTHING!!! Anyhow, I wanted to say that it is SO great to see you again! BFF!!! (You better know what that means or I'll kill you . . .JUST kidding!! I'd never kill you!!!!)  
  
I have a confession to make (Oh no! Confessions!!!) I work for a man who wants to rule the world. He has his eyes set on the "Power of the Pharaoh" and I guess, by fact of being lonely, I became a rare hunter and am working for him.  
  
You see, he's after you. Seto, he wants you God card that you got from Isizu!! He gave me a mission, to take you out and give the God card to him!! PLEASE I beg of you, beat him in a duel!!! He also has an Egyptian God card, Winged Dragon of Ra, the most powerful one. You can beat it Seto, just follow your heart . . .  
  
I hope that you don't get this before it's too late . . .  
  
Love you tons! (Opps, did I actually write that?)  
  
Lila!!!!!!!  
  
P.S: TELL MOKUBA THAT I LOVE HIM TOO!!!!"  
  
Tears began to spatter the inked pages, 'Crying? I haven't done that in years.' A knock was at the door:  
  
"Big brother? Are you in?" As quick as possible, Kaiba wiped his tears then set the book down onto the shelf, just for safe keeping.  
  
"Yeah," the door peaked open slightly, but instead of Mokuba another, older man stood behind him holding a . . .rod? 'No, it can't be.'  
  
"Let's finish this, Seto Kaiba. If you win, then I'll release both your brother and girlfriend but if you lose," his eyes went darker and deeper this time, "then your brother will pay the price." Mokuba began shaking but still stood strongly. Kaiba stared angrily for a while. "Come on, I haven't got all day. You want your loved ones back or not?"  
  
"LET'S END THIS ISHTAR!!" with now more rage then ever flowing though his veins. 


	10. Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy

The patter of footsteps on the roof of Kaiba Corp.'s building . . .many lives riding on one match . . .  
  
"MARIK!" Kaiba yelled at him as though he was 10 feet away, "I'M HERE!"  
  
"We will duel on Battle City rules, Seto Kaiba. You invented them, you most likely know them right?"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" Kaiba threw his duel disk on his wrist, 'Well, I have Oblisk the Tormenter in my hand, not bad for a first draw. All I need to do is to sacrifice 3 monsters to summon it.' "Rude Kraiser, attack mode." A fighting lizard appeared on the field. "That'll end my turn."  
  
"Fine," a smirk ran across Marik's face, "I play Lord of D. in attack mode and play this magic card . . .Flute of the summoning dragon!"  
  
"WHAT!" Kaiba's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes . . .now come out my two awesome dragons!" Ryu Ran and Tyrone #2 appeared next to Marik's Lord of D. "Ryu Ran, attack Kaiba's Rude Kraiser!" the fighting alligator disappeared, leaving Kaiba wide open for a direct attack. "I could attack you directly Kaiba, but I have something greater in store for you . . .end turn."  
  
'What could Marik be up to?' Kaiba eyed him closely. "I play Saggi the Dark Clown, defence position. That'll end my turn."  
  
Marik's purple eyes lit up glinted, "Good . . .now I sacrifice my three beast to bring forth the monster that will seal this match Kaiba . . .BEHOLD THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" The sky lit up with such a blaze. Lighting streaks bolted the Kaiba Corp. building. "With a destructive power of 5100. ATTACK THE CLOWN!" Saggi disappeared, the moment the dragon touched it.  
  
'There's nothing that I can do now.' Kaiba's knees shock, 'I don't think even Yugi could get out of this mess. I'm sorry Lila.' The image of her smiling, hugging him crossed though his mind but only faded, 'Mokuba . . .I failed you once before . . .I am sorry . . .I have failed you for the last time.  
  
"I draw a card . . .and end my turn." Every last bit of hope that Kaiba would [a] win or [b] get out of there alive was drained now. Only the fact that he had failed the only two things in life he cared about most was left . . .it was over. It was all over. The hopes of seeing Lila, not under Marik's spell were gone, flushed away and never to return.  
  
"You'll regret those words, Seto Kaiba; for I will now finish you off with one thunderous blow. ATTACK KAIBA'S LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY MY DRAGON!" For a few moments time slowed down; Kaiba felt his body let go of every feeling in it but then . . .there was this feeling. Was he really dead? No . . .there was someone blocking the attack but . . .who?  
  
"OH MY WORD! LILA!" she enough, Lila's spirit was canceling out Marik's final assault. She floated back towards the Earth facing in Kaiba's direction.  
  
"You're surprised I'm here Seto?" Lila's sapphire eyes glistened in the twilight. "Did you really think I'd let Marik hurt you or Mokuba?"  
  
"No," they embraced each other, "Not even a second Lila. So does this mean . . ."  
  
"No . . ." all color from Lila's face vanished, "I'm afraid I can't turn human again but . . .I can be with you, always." The motioned her see though hand to her mouth and they kissed. Lila's ghost vanished . . .into Kaiba's own flesh and blood.  
  
'When ever you need me.' Kaiba's ears rung with the sound of her voice, 'just call my name and I'll be running ok?' the feeling vanished again and the sadness was now sweeping in: he couldn't return Lila back to her body.  
  
"SETO!" Mokuba ran in from out of the other side of roof, "Marik left and set me free. Everything's ok now!" Kaiba nodded, 'Everything's ok.'  
  
"Yes, yes it is." The Kaiba brothers walked together back into the office.  
  
'I'll be with you always.' Lila's words were still fresh in Kaiba's mind. 'I'll be with you always.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lila Homes: 1986-2003." The tombstone read. The day after Lila's death had been covered in black. Kaiba, of coarse, was wearing a black trench coat. He felt like something wet would come out his eyes but they didn't; they stayed dry. Mokuba wasn't present that day, Seto thought it would be too much for him to handle.  
  
"They may be gone from this Earth but they aren't gone in your heart." The voice was familiar, too familiar. Kaiba whizzed around from looking at the grave to look right in the eye of Maxmillion Pegasus. "I see you have suffered a lose Kaiba boy."  
  
"What's it any of your business?"  
  
"Someone close I see." Kaiba was now getting more agitated.  
  
"Why the heck are you here."  
  
Pegasus now looked more hurt then Seto had ever seen him, "My wife Cecilia was buried her. I came to visit and you . . .looks like your loved one has passed on as well.  
  
Seto didn't answer. 'Of all people, Pegasus.'  
  
"You know Kaiba boy. I really have no need in stealing your company at this moment but," a smile crossed his face, "if you want to talk about Lila, I'd be glad to help you."  
  
"I'll think about it Pegasus. I still can't forgive you for what you did to Mokuba and me."  
  
"I understand Kaiba boy. Good day to you." He tipped his hat and left. Kaiba scowled at the fact to take Pegasus's offer, why should he share his love for Lila with that man?  
  
Seto turned away from the headstone and walked back to the limo. "I love you Lila."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"YO KAIBA!" Joey stopped his limo on the way to school, "where's that Lila girl? I haven't seen her in ages?"  
  
"She . . .had to leave." Kaiba spoke quickly.  
  
"Oh . . .darn I wanted get her email. Too bad, LATER KAIBA!"  
  
"yeah . . .later mutt." Kaiba rolled the window back up. "That Wheeler is such a moron." The thought of Joey jumping off the cliff would cheer up any ruthless CEO.  
  
"The high school sir." He nodded. The doors swung open as a new day dawned at Domino High. As a new day came, past memories would leave . . .but some must stay forever. Kaiba's heart was wounded by time heals all wounds and maybe someday . . .someday soon he could look into her sapphire eyes once again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE END 


End file.
